


I Don’t Care

by puduhyuckie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Codes or smthng, Donghyuck is a badass and he knows it, Lucas is cheating, M/M, The whole crowd is watching them, They’re at a party, Yikes, i’m new here tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puduhyuckie/pseuds/puduhyuckie
Summary: Lee Donghyuck Doesn’t Care. It’s in the rules.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 15





	I Don’t Care

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I’m new in writing here , also I wrote this story around 2am  
> This story is a bit shorter than the usual story I write. Hope y’all enjoy the story!!

Everyone in the party is now staring at them, they were surrounding the ‘couple’ Donghyuck’s friend were along with crowd watching them and by them means Him and Yukhei his boyfriend, well now ex-boyfriend since he was braking up with him.

“Donghyuck, look this, our relationship is not working out. I’m not happy with us.” Yukhei said as Donghyuck thought to himself ‘What did I do wrong? I gave you everything I can, Am I not enough? I know you already have another.’ “Lee Donghyuck, I have enough of this foolery. We’re breaking up.”As Yukhei finished his words the crowd watching them gasped, Yukhei stayed where he was at waiting for a respond from the other male.

Donghyuck looked to the crowd seeing his friends there with shock, worried and concerned expressions ‘Don’t be such a loser Donghyuck, don’t cry over a stupid boy. Be the bitch you are.’ He once again thought to himself. He scoffed and smirked “Yeah okay sure. Break up with me Yukhei, I’m also already tired at you, sneaking out at night to make out with others or maybe even have an one night stand with them, then coming back to me with lame excuses.” He paused and laughed.

“Ahhh Wong Yukhei, you don’t know what you’re gonna miss out. Breaking up with me after a long two damn years of dating, I guess you’re dumber than I thought. Goodbye ya’ piece of shit.” He waved to Yukhei with a smirk while going out to find his car then go home.

“Heh, he lasted longer than I expected.” He chuckled to himself as tears were threatening to fall from his eyes, he turned the music louder and sped up the car’s pace. “Ahh tsk, Wong Yukhei— Lee Donghyuck’s sixth ex-boyfriend lasted two whole entire fucking year together.” He noted out loud since there was no one to hear him, tears streaming down his face. 

“I keep on giving my everything to them, yet they keep telling me it’s not working out, fuck them. I’m Lee Donghyuck, a mighty bitch. A mythic bitch!” He took a deep breath, his tears stopped. “Yeah, Fuck them I’m a badass no one can stop me. I don’t care about them, rule number one on being a bitch is don’t give a fuck and never care.” He giggled at his pep talk 

“The night is young, better head out in the city. It’s where the real party start. Here I come hoes, Lee Donghyuck a mythic bitch is heading to the city!” He once again smirked to himself, he wiped his face _(note: whispering to himself ‘ah shit my makeup is ruined, I need to retouch it.’)_ and once again sped up the pace of the car, not caring about the speed limit.


End file.
